Una bala en la cabeza
by FriiMoriarty
Summary: James Moriarty... Siempre había sido egoísta.


Se estaba arreglando frente al espejo. Bueno, en realidad no había mucho que arreglar. Su cabello a penas lo había cortado hacía unos días y ahora estaba perfecto. Cerró los ojos y los abrió, mirando la pequeña foto que estaba frente a él. Eran él y su prometida. Esa rubia de ojos azules que tanto quería. Esta vez, estaba haciendo algo más peligroso que ir a una guerra. O ir a matar a cualquiera de las víctimas que James le podía pedir. Ahora se estaba casando. Tenía miedo, porque la vida normal nunca le había gustado.

Para ser sincero, su padre siempre había tratado mal a su madre. Gritos y golpes. A él también. Pero aun así, lo admiraba pues era militar. Siempre correcto, siempre con un carácter fuerte. Y eso siempre lo admiró Sebastian.  
Siempre había sido un chico retraído, le costaba confiar en los demás. Caminó por la habitación hasta encontrar la maleta que estaba en la cama.

Rifle.

Silenciador  
Mira  
Soporte.

Guantes.

Balas.

Siempre guardaba todo, y revisaba una vez más al final. Tenía miedo. Esta vez no era cualquiera de las presas que siempre tenía. Esta vez, ya era la resolución. "El problema Final". Cerró los ojos y se sentó en la cama. Llevando la mano cubrieno su frente, masajeando sus sienes.

– "El problema Final". – Escuchó en su cabeza, y la imagen de James apareció. – "Es el problema Final, Sebby. Y ahora sé cómo resolverlo. Oh, me siento… Tan extasiado. No pudimos terminarlo en la piscina. Irene se metió, pero ahora ya no está." – Sonrió de manera tan profunda y tan maligna, como siempre lo hacía. A veces llegaba hasta darle miedo a Sebastian. Pero el solo le miraba, fijamente, en silencio, jugando con el cigarro en su boca, y exhalando cuando necesitaba del humo. –" ¿No lo ves? No, no lo ves. Eres normal como todos" – Eso le enfadó y Jim lo notó. Soltó una risa y se acercó. – "Es broma, Seb. Sé que tu no lo eres. Nunca lo has ido… ¡Pero ese no es el punto! Sebastian, Sherlock está encontrando el cómo desenmarañar mi cuento de Richard Brook. ¿A que es adorable?"  
– "Hmm" – Alzó los hombros y volvió a cerrar los ojos para disfrutar del tabaco por sus venas.

– "El caso… Es que no tengo mucho tiempo. Mañana te casarás, y tienes que terminar el trabajo."

– "¡¿Qué!?"

– "Oh, vamos, a esa Zorra no le importará."

– "James, te dicho que no le…"

– "Como sea." –Le interrumpió y se alejó de él. La sola idea que Sebastian se iba a casar, le revolvía el estómago con cólera. Le daban unas ganas sobrenaturales de arrancarle la cabeza. Más de lo que quería matar a Sherlock, quería matar a la persona que estaba alejando a Sebastian -Si no es que ya estaba lejos- Suspiró y se sentó en la cama. – "Mañana te mandaré un mensaje. Tienes que seguir a John Watson. Si no ves caer a Sherlock. Le disparas. Los otros dos ya estarán en sus posiciones. Con la odiosa señora Hudson, y con el idiota de Lestrade. Pero ellos no importan. Tú, como mi mascota" – Esa palabra siempre hacía enfadar a Seb. Sabía que lo era, pero le molestaba que se lo recordara. El rubio solo hizo una mueca y el moreno siguió hablando. – "Lo seguirás, y le meterás una bala en la cabeza. Donde sea que Sherlock me encuentre, John lo va a seguir. Así que Sherlock tiene que suicidarse o John y los demás morirán. ¿Entendido?"

– "James… La última vez, estabas dispuesto a que explotara una boba y te llevara con ella… ¿Qué harás, si Holmes no salta?"

– "Si es necesario, lo empujaré."

– "¿Y si te lleva con él?" – El tono de voz bajaba gradualmente, casi inaudible ahora. Temía preguntar, pero estaba preocupado. El cigarro ya estaba lejos de su boca, y le miraba.

– "Pues… Será muy divertido verte recoger mis restos"

– "Jódete, James" – Tiró al suelo el cigarro aun a la mitad y lo piso fuertemente. Esto solo le divertía a Jim, era tan divertido ver como Sebastian se preocupaba tanto a la vez… Como odiaba a esa mujer.

Abrió los ojos cuando sintió que su móvil vibro.

** "La fiesta comenzó – JM"**

Acató la orden y llamó en el camino a su novia. Esa voz dulce que contestaba al otro lado. Ella sabía que él trabajaba viajando. Esta era la última vez que mataba a alguien y lo haría por ella.

Llegó a donde lo necesitaba. Sherlock le había pedido verse en St Barts.

Le vibró una vez más el móvil y lo contestó.

– James, estoy en posición.

– Lo sé. – Estaba sentado en la azotea, Con la mira ya puesta en el Rifle, le apuntaba a James. Era tan fácil dispararle desde ahí. Pero en realidad, le dispararía a Holmes si no fuera porque lo tenía prohibido. – Seb…

– ¿Qué necesitas?

– ¿De verdad, tienes que casarte?

– Por favor, no discutamos eso ahora.

–…– Se quedó en silencio un poco, cerrando los ojos. Miró al cielo un momento y sonrió. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Qué era lo que estaba sintiendo Jim? No era odio. Eran celos. Era abandono por que Sebastian se iba a casar con esa maldita.

– ¿James?

– ¿Perdona, has dicho algo?

– No, es que te quedaste callado…

– Sebastian, no te cases.

– ¿Q-Qué?

– Sabes que no me gusta repetirme… NO TE CASES.

– Eres un imbécil James. Pudiste decirme eso, hace unos meses, cuando te pregunte si estaba bien que me comprometiera con ella. No ahora, en el día de mi boda. Jódete.

– Lo sé… Lo siento. ¿A que soy un encanto, verdad?

– Sí… Un encanto.

– Jajajá, Oh Sebastian. Te voy a extrañar… – El Rubio rodo los ojos por detrás de la mira.

– Sí, sí lo que sea. Puedes conseguirte a otro tirador.

– ¡PERO NINGUNO ES TÚ!

– Con que sigas gritando como crío, va a subir Sherlock.  
– Seb…

–¿Qué?

–Te deseo lo mejor. Aun que no lo creas… Te amo. –Y colgó. El rubio se quedo helado. ¿Qué?. ¿Qué era lo que había escuchado? ¿James Moriarty… Amar a alguien? Estaba bromeando… ¿No?

Eso estuvo pensando, mientras miró hacia abajo, el doctor había salido por allí a toda velocidad. ¿Qué? Tenía que seguirlo. Bajó del edificio a toda velocidad, conduciendo en el auto deportivo que traía muy de cerca. Seguía pensando en Jim, pero tenía que concentrarse. Lo miró entrar asustado a Baker Street. ¿Por qué?

Tardó solo un minuto antes de volver a salir y pedir desesperadamente otro taxi. Se adelantó, y condujo pasando el taxi del rubio. Tenía que estar presente. Tenía que ver a Sherlock caer. Subió tan rápido las escaleras que no sabía que podía hacerlo. Volvió a colocar su rifle en segundos donde estaba y apunto hacia arriba. Miró su reloj, John tardaría en llegar. Había tráfico y St Barts estaba lejos de Baker Street.

Miró como Sherlock se acercaba al borde, lo miraba reír y simplemente hizo una mueca. Vio a Jim enfadarse, sonrió sabía que después algo pasaría. Los miró hablar, y hablar. ¿De qué tanto hablarían?

En un momento, ambos se acercaron. En algún punto, Sebastian se había puesto celoso. Escuchó un auto cerca y bajó la mirada. Solo bastó esos segundos de distracción para que Jim fijara la vista en la ventana de Seb. Siempre tenía la mirada muy afine, y entonces. Con las palabras -"Suerte con eso"- Se disparó en la cabeza. Sebastian no pudo verlo. Pero volvió la mira arriba. ¿Y Jim? ¿Dónde estaba Jim? Entonces vio como Sherlock se acercaba a la orilla.

John, tenía que vigilar a John. Le apuntó. Estaba a punto de tirar del gatillo. La conversación cursi que ambos tenían, era ridículamente estúpida. Esperó hasta que Sherlock por fin tiró el celular y lo hizo. Lo vio caer. Dejó pasar unos minutos de silencio. Desarmó el arma y bajó por las escaleras.

¿Y Jim?  
¿Dónde estaba Jim?

Lo buscó con la mirada mientras incógnito, subía a su auto. Miró la gente que se acercaba a Sherlock, pero salió de allí. Marcó a los otros dos, diciendo que se retiraran. ¿Por qué James no les había avisado antes?

Llegó por fin, a unos 15 minutos de que empezara su boda. Miró a los invitados. ¿Por qué él no estaba? El cabrón le había prometido estar.

Un pequeño niño llegó a donde estaba él. Este le miró e iba a preguntar a que había venido, mas solo le entregaba una nota. Este se extrañó y la abrió.  
Pálido. Se sentó en la banca que estaba allí.

_"Sebastian:_  
_Perdóname por no estar presente en tu boda. Si estas teniendo esto en tus manos, es porque algo me ha pasado. ¿Y sabes? No me arrepiento que me haya pasado. Simplemente, las cosas se tienen que terminar, y sin mí en tu camino. Ahora puedes ser alguien normal, y aburrió. Tigre… Gracias por todas las cabezas que cortaste por mí. No puedo negar, que tengo algo de sentimiento. Tampoco exageremos, sabes que soy cambiante. En fin. Sebastian. Nunca mentí, cuando te decía que eras el único al que podía verme, y te odio por eso. Bueno, no. No lo hago. Tal vez… En un universo alterno, o en el infierno. Nos encontremos… Hasta nunca… Basher.  
**James Moriarty**"_

No. No era posible. Se levantó, pálido. Mareado. No… En verdad no. Se repetía una y otra vez. Miró su reloj, no tenía mucho de haber llegado, ni de haber salido de la Escena del crimen. Tenía que regresar, tenía que buscarlo. Salió de allí. No pensó en su prometida. No pensó en las personas. Solo pensaba en una cosa, y esa era que James mintiera. Que no le había pasado nada.  
Llego al edificio, y lo miró desde abajo. Sin que nadie le viese, subió hasta la azotea, buscó por todos lados hasta que su mirada, como en cámara lenta. Se topó con un cuerpo inerte en el suelo. Debajo de él, un charco de sangre. No se quería mover… O más bien, sus piernas no se podían mover. Tomó fuerza, la fuerza que necesitaba y se acercó a él. Tenía esa maldita sonrisa psicópata. Hasta el momento e su muerte, lo había sido. No supo en que momento se aferró a él, sin importar la sangre que se colaba en sus dedos. Tras aguantar esas ganas de llorar. Lo levantó y se lo llevó de allí. Nadie pudo verlo salir tampoco. Lo sentó del lado del copiloto y cerró sus ojos. Condujo hasta el cementerio que conocía… Donde estaba su padre y su madre enterrados. Cavó y cavó. Su celular sonaba y sonaba. Pobre Mary… Pobre, ella no lo merecía… Pero esta vez, solo quería terminar… La lluvia en Londres siempre había sido típica. Pero para el rubio, ahora solo le hacía sentir peor. Con sus manos había hecho ese hoyo que ahora estaba frente a él. Se mordía el labio inferior para n llorar. Pero le costaba demasiado trabajo. Estaba frustrado, estaba enojado… Pero más que nada, quería regresarlo. Le gritó una y otra vez hasta quedarse sin pulmón y lloró. Lloró con tanta rabia que pateó un árbol, haciendo que varias hojas cayeran al suelo  
Al calmarse lo metió al agujero y comenzó a echar tierra a su cuerpo. Se quedó allí, durante horas, hasta que la lluvia paro, y el cielo ya estaba oscuro. Entonces su móvil volvió a sonar. Era ella, estaba desconsolada. Entonces él, con la voz apagada, le susurró un "Lo siento…" Y ella se asustó.

Siempre había sido tan buena… Era la parte que él necesitaba. Algo que no le hiciera sentir una basura, o también tan extasiado. Ella lo hacía sentir normal… Lo normal y aburrido. Llegó por él. Ella sabía sobre James, por que cuando lo había conocido, James era demasiado posesivo con él. Solo le llevó una chaqueta y lo llevó al auto.

Entonces era por eso… Por eso que le había dicho que le amaba. Maldito… Maldito cabrón. Había pasado a Joder a Sherlock, a Joder a John… Y de paso, ¿Por qué no? A él también.


End file.
